motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Barnyard
Barnyard (also known as Barnyard: The Original Party Animals) is a 2006 American-German computer-animated comedy film directed and produced by Steve Oedekerk. The film was produced by Nickelodeon Movies, O Entertainment and Omation Animation Studio and distributed Paramount Pictuces, and was released on August 4, 2006. It was followed by a spinoff television series, Back at the Barnyard. Plot Otis is a male cow who prefers to goof off rather than take responsibility. After he interrupts a meeting held by his father Ben, the leader of the barnyard animals, he takes Otis out to talk to him, explaining that he'll never be happy if he just goofs off. However, Otis refuses to listen and instead leaves to have fun with his friends; Pip, a mouse; Pig, a pig; Freddy, a ferret; and Peck, a rooster. Otis later meets a pregnant cow named Daisy and her friend Bessie. That night, the animals throw a party in the barn, with everyone present except Ben, who keeps guard at the fence. Otis is assigned a shift with him, but he talks Ben out of it. Ben explains to Otis that when he found him on the meadows years ago, the stars danced. Ben allows Otis to attend the party, but shortly afterwards, a coyote named Dag and his pack raid the chicken coop. Ben manages to drive the pack off, but is mortally wounded in the process. Etta, one of the chickens, informs Otis of Ben's injuries, and he rushes out to his father. Ben dies of his injuries immediately afterwards, and is buried on a hill by the farmer. After Ben's death, the farm animals elect Otis to be their new leader. The farmer arrives and witnesses the animals on two legs, but he is knocked unconscious by Miles, an old mule who was friends with Ben. Otis leaves Freddy and Peck in charge of the farm while he goes off with three troublemaking cows called the Jersey Cows, consisting of Eddy, Igg and Bud. Otis and the Jersey Cows torment a boy called Snotty Boy in retaliation for the child's cow tipping, but they are chased by police. Later that night, Otis spends time with Daisy, but notices the coyotes near the farm. Otis confronts the pack, but is outsmarted. Dag offers a deal to Otis that the coyotes will steal some of the animals and if Otis retaliates, the coyotes will slaughter everyone at the farm. Otis decides to leave the barnyard, unsure of what else to do. The next morning, Otis is told that the coyotes had abducted the chickens overnight, including Maddy, one of his best friends. Realizing that Dag had backstabbed him, Otis sets off towards the coyotes den to rescue the poultry. Upon arriving, Otis battles the pack, but is overwhelmed. As the coyotes prepare to devour the chickens, Otis gets to his feet to continue his standoff. Before the coyotes can attack, some of the farm animals and the Jersey Cows arrive at the den to assist Otis. The farm animals easily defeat the coyotes, who flee the den. Dag attempts to attack Otis from behind, but Peck successfully warns Otis by crowing at him. Otis grabs Dag and threatens to punch him, but relents and demands that Dag never return to the farm. Dag agrees and Otis swings Dag out of the den with a golf stick. That night, Otis and the gang return to the farm, where they discover that Daisy had went into labor in Otis' absence. She gives birh to a calf whom she names Ben, in memory of Otis' father. Duke, the farm's sheepdog, asks Otis if he will remain to be the farm's leader. Otis agrees and the animals celebrate. Cast *Kevin James as Otis. *Sam Elliot as Ben. *Danny Glover as Miles. *Wanda Sykes as Bessy. *David Koechner as Dag. *Jeffrey Garcia as Pip. *Cam Clarke as Freddy. *Rob Paulsen as Peck. *Courteney Cox as Daisy. *Andie MacDowell as Etta. *Tino Insana as Pig. *Dom Irrera as Duke. *S. Scott Bullock as Eddy. *John DiMaggio as Bud. *Maurice LaMarche as Igg. *Madeline Lovejoy as Maddy. *Nathaniel Stroman as Root. *Steve Oedekerk as Snotty Boy. Category:Films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:O Entertainment films Category:Omation Animation Studio films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:2000s films